The present invention relates to a moving sport arrangement for floor gymnastics, and particularly for oriental martial arts, such as Judo, Ju-Jitsu, Ikido, Kendo, Taekwan-Do, Kung-Fu and the like.
Moving clinics, exhibition stands, X-ray trailers, carriages for selling food, and house trailers have been known in the art. Hand trucks have also been proposed which are convertable into exhibition stands. Moving cabins having enlargeable carrying surfaces have also been known in the art. In all these cases the respective trailers are moved by tractors in the place of use. In the above arrangements the walls, floors and roofs are folded out from a structure of the trailer. Such operation requires expenditures of several hours and cannot be done by a single person. Further, the arrangements are extended, as a rule, mechanically by means of ropes, which also constitutes essential disadvantages of the prior art arrangements. A still further disadvantage of the known constructions is that in the case when the arrangement is folded out, supports must be provided in the interior of the arrangement. It is understood that such supports occupy an essential space of the interior and makes this space unsuitable for carrying out the above floor gymnastics.